


making me crazy

by Whatthehonkkarl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthehonkkarl/pseuds/Whatthehonkkarl
Summary: george finally meets dream in florida. he has a huge crush on dream. as time went on he realized that maybe dream has a crush in george too? idk read this to find out! there's smut chapters so read if you're 18+
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	making me crazy

george: im here!

george texted dream right after his plane landed in america. his heart was pounding thinking about the blond man who he had a crush on since forever. he started smiling thinking about how he would hold george in his big arms. how warm his hug is, how his big hands would fit perfectly around his neck-. "what the fuck am i thinking about. im out of my mind. there's no way dream would like me back" he thinks. 

dream: can you please wait at the mcdonalds? im on my way

his mind was interrupted when he heard a ding coming from his phone. he checked the text, smiles and started walking towards the mcdonalds. he sat there, ordered some chicken nuggets and charged his phone.

he started getting sleepy maybe because of the jetlag or the 10 hour flight. his mind started going blank as he closes his eyes. he slided down his clout glasses and fell asleep. 

dream pov

he walked through the parking lot with a huge smile on his face. 'i can't believe im meeting the one and only georgenotfound' he imagined the face of the older boy. his white porcelain face, fluffy brunette hair, light freckles with bright straight teeth smiling at him. he walked faster and headed towards the mcdonalds they were supposed to meet at

when he arrived there, he saw the man. his back leaning onto a chair with a clout goggle on his eyes. he smiled and sat on the seat in front of george.

"hello georgie" dream said while smiling brighter than ever. no response. "george?" he asked again.that's when dream finally realized that george was asleep. he leaned closer and lifted up his clout goggles. dream snorted quietly and just smiled at him.

he observed the smaller boy's beauty and stared at his soft lips. 'i wondered how soft it is if i were to kiss him rn'. he thought. it clicked at dreams brain. 'oh im supposed to be waking him up and taking him back to my house'

"georgeeee wake uppp" dream spoke softly. george slowly open his eyes and dream smiled at him. "hello there nice to meet you i believe your name is georgenotfound?" the blonde said with a grin on his face.

george pov

"georgeeee wake uppp" he heard a man spoke. it was oddly familiar he thought. he slowly open his eyes. and to his suprise, he saw the most gorgeous man inches from his face. his eyes widened and a pink tink crept up on his face. "hello there nice to meet you i believe your name is georgenotfound?" the gorgeous man spoke with a grin on his face. that's when george had the dots connected. the voice, the face, florida. "dream?" george asked with a slight surprised tone.

dream chuckled and gave him a hug. george didn't hesitate to hug back with his face on his chest. george was shorter than dream so george fits perfectly into dreams hug. his face on dreams chest, dream's chin on top of george's hair. "hi" dream said with a soft tone. george could feel dreams heart beating fast and they stayed like that for a few seconds while swaying their bodies together softly. 

"you smell good" george said with his arms still around dreams torso. dream wheezed lightly "thank you, your hair smell good" while nuzzling his face in the smaller boys hair. they shortly separated after that and dream helped him with his baggage. 

they had small talks on the way to the car and dream drove george to his home. it was a 20 minute drive and they vibe together in his car listening to music and talking about their plans in florida.

they arrived shortly after and dream helped him put his luggage in their shared bedroom. george doesn't really mind sharing a bed. dream told him his guest bedroom doesn't have basic necessities such as a bed and a toilet so they had to share a room. 

it was already 11pm when they finish unpacking. they lied down on the bed next to each other while facing the ceiling

"that was tiring" the british said while turning his head to the blonde. he couldn't stop staring at him. his blonde hair, obvious freckles, tan skin, pretty pink lips, yellowish eyes and a sharp jawline. "god that jawline could cut me" he said in his head. "what?" the blonde said while turning his head to the brunette. 'fuck did i say that outloud? shit shit shit' he panicked. "nothing i said that was tiring" george tried to defend himself. 

dream chuckled and turned his whole body facing george. he looked at the british man straight in the eyes and said "has anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" george choked on air not expecting a compliment from the blond. dream saw how flustered george were and started throwing more compliments to the younger man.

"your eyes are deep chocolate brown and your-" he was interrupted when george put his hands on dreams mouth in attempt to shut him up. dream started giggling under the brunettes hand and searched for george's torso to tickle him

george was a pretty ticklish guy and started laughing his head off while screaming "DREAM NO STOP IM SORRY" dream saw what he did to george and got on top of george to tickle him more

he hold both of george's wrist with one hand and locked the position on top of george's head. he used his other hand to tickle george and george continued with his shenanigans. "NO ACTUALLY STOP IM AAAHHH" george screamed "say sorry i love you dream" dream said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"no" george said with a big smile on his face. "oh this is how you wanna play huh" dream said and wrap his arms around george's torso and nuzzling his face on george's neck. he can hear the laughter george let out "HAHAHHA IM SORRY DREAM I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU STOPP"

and with that dream stopped and looked at the boy beneath him with heavy breathes. that's when he realized the position they were in. dream on top of george, sitting on his thighs and his hands beside george's head supporting his whole body weight

george just couldn't take his eyes of off the man on top of him. dream looked at him straight in his eyes, looked down on his lips and back onto his eyes. he smirked and george wanted nothing more than having his lips against that smirk.

george made the first move and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck. "may i?" the blonde asked softly. the brunette nods and dream slowly leaned downwards and kissed the man slowly. his hands still wrapped around the british's torso.

the kiss was soft and timid. dream's lips tasted like honey and summer. it then escalated to a more aggressive and desperate kiss. dream bit his bottom lip to ask for permission. george opened his lips a little and dream slipped his tounge in. it explored every single inches of george's mouth

george moaned slowly into the kiss longing for more. the vibration made dream's bulge under his pants more noticeable. that's when they parted and take a breath. george's face was red as a tomato and you could see the pink tint on dreams cheeks. 

george looked down and saw the boner on dreams pants and raised his eyebrows with a shit eating smirk. "what'd ya got there buddy" george said pointing dreams boner with his lips. "oh shut up" dream said with a seductive tone in his voice. 

george giggle softly which made dreams heart flutter like always and slid his hands under dreams shirt while still holding eye contact. he could feel the soft abs under it and slowly removed the shirt. george looked at him up and down and observed the beauty on top of him 

"like what you see?" dream said with a smirk. "ya you're fucking hot" george said, hands still tracing the man's soft toned abs. george then forced their lips together to another hot makeout session. dream slowly peeled george's shirt and continue the to kiss the smaller man passionly. the kiss then travels to his jawline, his neck and then to his chest leaving purple spots.

dream stopped. "flip over and strip" dream said and george obeyed the man. he quickly take off his pants then his boxer to revealed the boner he was hiding the whole time. he layed on the bed, stomach against the soft mattress and his ass in the air

dream got off the bed and went to the night stand beside the bed and grab a bottle of lube. dream then removed his pants along with his boxer and let his erect dick sprung free.

he pour some lube on his finger and lined two finger against george's hole. "you ready?" dream asked. "yes please just fuck me i want you so bad" george responds desperately. "you're so impatient. good thing i don't feel like waiting" and with that dream insert his finger into the man beneath him. george gasp with the sudden contact and moaned with the feeling of his big fingers inside him.

"Agh- yes" dream inserted one more fingers and another until there's 4 fingers inside the man. he streached the brunettes hole with care while the man under him was a moaning mess. 'jesus christ it's just my finger and he's already moaning like crazy' dream thought to himself

he pulled out his fingers and flipped the man under him so that george is facing dream. the saw the look of lust in george's half lidded eyes and that made dream's dick harder than ever.

he poured some more lube onto his dick and lined it to george's hole. "this might hurt for a bit okay, I'll be gentle for your first time" george nodded quickly knowing that this is george's first time with a guy. he pushed his hard on in and saw the face that george made. it was so hot and dream just wanted to take a polaroid of him and have the picture with him the whole time. the way george can make him crazy with just a giggle. 'the things you do to me george' dream thought inside his head

george was in awe of dreams size. his mouth was wide open, eyes rolling back and his back arched. dream hold georges hand to help him relax. dream stayed there to let george get comfortable with his size. after letting out a few deep breathes, george nodded which meant he wanted dream to start moving

dream started moving forward slowly and watched how george's face changed from pain to pleasure. he started to pick up the pace as he stare at george's fucked up expression and half lidded eyes. "Agh- hurmm yes go faster" george moaned in desperation

"yes darling" dream responded, bit his lips and started going faster. he can feel george's hole tighten around his thick cock. that made dream grunt and started going deeper and when he found george's prostate

george was a moaning mess under him. his toes curled with the amount of pleasure he's having and the feeling of dream's dick was so good he started seeing stars. he can feel himself drooling as his mouth make an 'o' shape 

dream couldn't stop staring at the man below him. how his pretty mouth is wide open with drool dripping from his mouth, how his cheeks is highlighted with a cute blush and the fluffy messy brunette hair that's covered with a light sweat. "god fucking damn you're so gorgeous" dream said without hesitation. "hmm- uhh ahh~" the smaller boy moaned loudly as he received the compliment. the room was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and the sounds of loud moans

"im close dream. keep goin- aaghh" as he came on his own stomach and dreams stomach. his head thrown back into the soft pillow while the blonde is still fucking him merciless. "im not done yet baby" dream said while still going at it.

george wrapped his arms around dreams neck and flipped him so that dream is the one under him. "then let me finish you" george said with a smirk. george put his hands on the youngers chest and started bouncing on his dick. this made dream go crazy as the british man ride him. "fuck you're so good at this george. keep going baby" dream showers the boy with compliment as the older starts going faster.

the man below him had his head thrown back exposing his neck, dreams hand on george's ass, controlling the movement of the younger.

"im close im cl-" dream said as he came deep inside george. he let out a sigh and pull it out from george's abused hole that's leaking dreams cum. they lay next to each other and breath heavily. dream hugged george while leaving some hickeys on george's pale neck. "i didn't know you would be so good at this" dream said softly mouth against the older boys neck. It sent shivers down george's spine. 

"and i didn't know you were so big" george said as he felt a grin against his neck. "let's clean up and go to sleep it's late" dream said standing up and offering a hand to the older boy. 

george giggled happily "no" he said simply. "no? oh im gonna make you regret saying that" dream said as he lifted the boy with ease, bridal style. george laughed while nuzzling his head onto dreams chest secretly liking the affection dream gave to him. dream brought him to the shower, cleaned up and went back to the bedroom

"soo you wanna be my boyfriend?" dream asked while still cuddled up with the smaller boy. "no you're smelly" george said with a giggle. "don't make me tickle you again" dream responded his hands already on georges hips. "OKAY IM SORRY IM SORRY yes i would be your boyfriend" george said while hugging the tall man tighter. dream only laughed at that while massaging the brunette's soft hair. 

"goodnight i love you" dream said and drowned his face into george's hair. it's something about the way the smaller boys smell that made him so attracted to george. "goodnight love you too idiot" george responded and wrap his legs around the blonde's legs. 

their eyes shut after they had the best night ever. deep down they know they were meant to be together.


End file.
